Gone Maybe Gone
by JulietVanHeusen
Summary: 1 W.O.W.P. and Gossip Girl crossover!Read it and pls leave REVIEWS!I ACCEPT BAD AND GOOD! Juliet is killed by somebody from the three girls and Blair is vampire!I can't tell you much becouse i want to be suprise I think T is good becouse there is one thing about Alex...
1. This is just a mask don't think i'm nice

It was the second week of Blair Waldorf in her new didn't liked it, but there she couldn't just ditch the class and don't get detention becouse she is Blair school was like a jail for worst parts were:  
Serena wannabes 't ditch class have to study for her grades could send them's kids in the school have to find other place like "The Stairs"  
7."The Stairs" aren't here alrady was the new queen at Blair's old school But the good things were:  
could make new impression without Gossip Girl knew about Gossip Girl Gossip Girl Serena-maybe this was for good could take her place for queen B-well nobody after she turns to queen B unfiorms Blair walked in the school when her phone was Serena.  
-S!I'm glad you called!  
are you today?-Serena asked -Bad...-Blair answered -What happened?-through the phone Blair could hear the worry in Serena's voice -The morning when i woke up i felt bad from the sun -So?-Serena couldn't understand why Blair's problem was the loved the sun!  
-I felt like it's turning me to and i felt bad too becouse i woke up in old resturant.  
-What happened-Serena gigled -It's not what you house we moved in it was resturant-Blair said.  
-Oh...  
-I hate this school!-Blair cried -I don't even hate stairs outside!  
-How do you know?  
-SUPRICE!-Serena closed the phone.  
-Serena what are you doing here?  
Serena came to Blair -Well it's just not i asked my mom to come in this school-Serena hugged Blair.  
-I'm so happy to see you here!-Blair hugged her too -So where is our spot?-Serena looked around -Belive it or not our spot are the stairs over there-Blair pointed the stairs which lead to the second floor.  
-No!We are Blair Waldorf and Serena van der Woodsen and we will find other place!-Serena though for a week S never heard her say something similar to this.  
-Ofcours becouse when it's about you, you always get better things-Blair was happy to see her friend, but why Serena will look for other spot when she alrady had one?  
A girl with long dark brown hair putted out her pocket a red stick.  
-Perfect victim!-She smiled-this blonde ain't so nice, make her smell like pumpkin pie!-she waved the stick -Oh S you smell...awful-Blair squeezed her nose with two fingers.  
-What are you talking perfume it's Channel number 5!  
-Oh just like me-Blair though, but what she really saidd was-No you smell like Pumkin Pie number 5 Serena sniff the air -You love pumpkin pie right?  
-Not animore.I think i'm about to...-Blair ran to the her way to there she said in hurry-Throw up...  
-Blair!-Serena ran after knew that Blair had bulimia -It's not the bulimia, it's the pumpkin pie smell-Blair entered the bathroom The same girl with the stick came to Serena -Awww Bulimia how sad!  
-She says it's the smell of pumpkin pie, but i know she loves it...so it's the bulimia.  
-Pumpkin pie?-the girl said with note of sarcasm -She is acting weird all told that she had problems with the sun too...like she was turning to aches.  
-What is she?Vampire?-the girl jocked again -No-Serena that moment Blair came out from the girls saw that Blair didn't showed up in the mirror(every bathroom in the school had big mirror)-Maybe...  
-What is happening?!-Blair cried as looking in the mirror -I think you are vampire-the brown haired girl said -Are you sure?-Blair asked -Yes, i'm sure becouse my brother's ex girlfriend was vampire.  
-Ok i'm vampire so what?-Blair turned to them then again looked in the mirror-I knew it!I shouldn't come to this school!  
-Well i can help become nomral again.  
-No!-Blair said -Come on B!-Serena stepped few steps near to B.  
-No S!I'm busy with doing other thing.  
-Really what things?  
-After i found the body of that girl i want to find who killed her-Blair murmured -That was my brother's ex girlfriend's body.  
Serena looked imploringly at B.  
-OK fine!-she stepped closer to the girl-Blair you is pleasure to meet me-the both girls shacked hands -Serena van der Woodsen.  
-And my name is Alex Russo. 


	2. Know your frenemies B

After long day Blair went to Tiffany with Alex.

-Why you want to buy something on this prizes when you know you will never see how it looks on you?

-Oh shut up!-this words made Blair even more sad-First i know it will look good on me becouse everything looks good on me and second i know it's on if i can't see it...

are good things in this to be a vampire.

-Like?-Blair took one neckles-Awww it's pretty

-Like you will never die...

-And you will never eat pumpkin pie and see yourself in the mirror or see the sun!-Bliar putted the neckless on her neck-How does it looks?

-Perfect-Alex smiled

-And this is said by girl who has 0% style-Blair looked around-Exuse me!

-Yes?How can i help you?-lady who worked at Tiffany came to them

-Can you tell me how this looks on me?-Blair smiled

-It looks perfect Blair!-the lady knew her name becouse Blair was there almost every was almost every day in all the stores from Upper East Side to Upper West Side.

-Thank you-Blair removed the neckless from her neck-S. have to come with me everytime i in every store the ladys know everything about this neckless it's even prettier!-she took other neckless.

-When are we going to search the killer?

Blair putted the neckless on her neck

-Later!-she said with note of boaring

-Blair!-Alex went to the other showcase with saw one very pretty braclet and took it-Blair look this one is pretty!

-I have the same.

-You know what will look good on your outfit?-Alex smiled devilish

-What?

Alex walked to Blair and took out from on of her shopping bags a scarf and wrapped it aroun Blair's neck.

-This scarf it's like...Made for this shirt!

-Thank you-Blair smiled-Let's go.

-Ok-Alex and Blair walked out from the store-You go i think i saw something very pretty on the showcase.

-Do you have enough money?-Blair said sarcasticly

-No but i want to try go.-Alex came back in the store to found one of the ladys who worked in there-Exuse me this girl with the brown hair stole one name is Blair Waldorf.

-Blair Waldorf stole something from us?!

hide it behind her scarf.

-Thank you for your information.

-No a nice day-Alex ran out from the store.

There wasn't a store that Blair and Alex didn't went to.

-Where are we?-Blair was walking through a forest with the scarf she bought on her eyes

Alex said she had suprise for Blair ,but she must cover her eyes

-You will see-Alex stopped-Remove your scarf.

-OK-Blair removed the scarf and saw the forest she found the body in-What are we doing here?You said you have suprise for me?Surpises are normally good!

i was five my parents told me "We have surpise for you!" and mom was i brough you here becouse if this was the place you turned to vampire then maybe we can...learn how did this happened and make you normal again

-Fine-Blair murmured as she wrapped her scarf around her neck

-By the way what is this strange outffit?-Alex said "outfit" it double "f"

-Ugh my outfit it's pretty!-Blair was wearing black top on white dots, red scirf and red flats-But i can't say the same about yours tomboy!

Alex was wearing jeans, converse and sweatshirt-for Blair this was the outfit that she would wear only when she is disposing the she can trash the outfit...

-There is blood on the ground.

-Yes there is blood on the !Ugh the girl's body was KILLED is nothing in here Alex.

~Later~

On the next day at school Blair arrived and saw Serena and Alex laughing at her stair.

-Oh that is low even for somebody similar to Jenny-Blair angry walked to the stairs-Hi S!Pretty high stair huh?Oh Alex hi i didn't knew you were there!

-Hi B.-Alex smiled

-The only people who call me B is me and the Gossip Girl.

-Sorry S. didn't told me...and Gossip who?

Blair knew that S. allowed to Blair only to call her S. and the Gossip Girl.

-Have a nice breakfast-Blair stepped one stair ahead them

-Come eat with us!-Serena turned around

-I on higher all know that stair number 13 is number 15 is much more.

-Step 15 is alrady taken Blair-Alex pointed one guy who was sitting on Blair's new stair.

-No is just saving the stair for me-This was a lie, but Blair turned to the guy-Thank you now you can go.

-But i just...

-Move it!-Blair took the sleeve of the guy's shirt and pushed him away from her stair-Good slaves just can't be found do you want to be my slave?

-No thank you but me and S-she said "S" with higher voice-are ok here.

-I'm not asking you to sit on my is for people Serena has name not just inisiall.S-E-R-E-N-A.

-Ok what happened with that neckless from Tiffany?Did you buy it?-Alex smiled.

-The neckless!Becouse of the stupid you with my pretty outfit i forgot about it!

~Later~

Blair was in Tiffany to return the neckless

-Hello i'm Blair i tried on something and i forgot to return it.I am so sorry-Blair said as she gave one of the ladys the neckles

-Oh guys she is here-the lady said to the

-Police?-what no, no, no.I will pay it ok?

-Msr Waldorf you have to come with us.

Serena entered Tiffany.

-Hello i'm...-Serena looked at the list with workers-i'm Samantha Parish.I worked here the girl didn't stole anything i gave it to her...for one day to show the new you read Gossip Girl you will know that Blair is one of the most mentioned names.I'm sorry i know i shouldn't give it to her.

-Ok Msr. Waldorf i guess you are free to go.

-Thank you!-Blair ran out of the store followed by Serena-Thank you S!

-You are welcome happened today on the stairs?

-I told you stair number 15 is everything-Blair said

-Is it that i found other friend exept you?-Serena asked

-No...-Blair laughed-It is that she is evil bitch S!-She though

-I can't believe that you are lying to me!You know maybe i am ok with just one friend.

-Cool-Blair smiled happy

-I mean Blair-Serena walked away

-S...

Serena turned aroung

-For now on only Alex can call me S.

-Dang it!Where are the Gossip Girl or Little J. when you need them?!


	3. Back Up S We Know Who Is The Winner

Hello Upper...exuse down class Waverly you know that i have spies in Tribeca we know our Serena is not in Manhatan anymore, but she still is one of the most scandalist you guess who i am?

On Wednesday Blair Waldorf was sitting on the stairs and having saw Serena and Alex arriving together and fast took out her cellphone and star to pretend that she is texting with she saw Serena and Alex sitting on the lower stair she laughed.

Alex turned around.

-Why are you laughing?Are you psyho?!

-No i got very funny text from my friend-Blair was still laughing-Awww she is so fun.

Serena turned around too.

-Sorry Blair i didn't send you text.

-Actually Serena i have other friends that doesn't mind to be with me-Blair finished her breakfast and stand she walked down the stairs Blair turned to the girls-And Serena if i had text from you i will not use the word "friend".

Blair fast ran to the toilets and looked herself in the vampires could not be saw in the mirrors, but soulfull other night when Alex and B. were at the place where Juliet's body was found, she told her that the girl was soufull vampire so Blair is too.

Blair looked at her phone.

-You want war S. you will have a war-she pressed few bottons to write SMS-Seren van der Woodsen is pregnant.I was with her when she went to the don't know who's fault is this but we want everybody to know-Blair murmured as she pressed the buttons-and...send to...-she smiled devilish as pressing "send"

Seconds later she got SMS.

"You know what i up with the great gossips B. xoxo Gossip Girl."

She checked the Gossip was alrady posted:

"Spotted:Serena van der Woodsen you for the great news!This will make someone's day exept i forgot to ask who is the lucky one?"

When Blair saw Serena something in her she was sad or fealing bad she is going to the was one of her weird habbits

Last night Blair and Serena were chatting long though her words mean "war".

Last night:

B. saw S. on chat

Blair:Did you really mean that we are not friends anymore?Why?

Serena:Alex told me what happened.

Blair What?

Serena:You know what.

Blair didn't do anything right?What was Serena talking about.

Blair:She is is a liar!She made me stole the neckless from Tiffany!

Serena:No you stole told me that you hide it under the scarf you stole too and made her steal some bracelet for that is wrong.

Blair:I didn't done 's just becouse one neckless and bracelet?

Serena:Oh don't act innocent.I came to help you but then i got text from know what she said?The truth about you.

Blair:Serena i don't know what you are talking about so can you just pleace tell me.

Serena:So i have to tell you everything from when you moved

Blair:Yes.I want to know why you are so mad at me

Serena:Bliar i think you know

Blair:No i dont!

Serena:Here is the short version-I don't want to be your friend anymore becouse of all the things you did and said for me

Blair:Ugh i got

Blair's POV

If you are going to be mad at me for no reason then i will give you one S!No I will give you million reasons!Starting tomorrow.

After school Alex was still in the school becouse she got waited for here.

-Blair what are you doing here?-Alex walked out from the detention room

-I'm waiting for you.

-What?

Blair came closer to Alex.

-What are you doing?-Alex smiled-Yes finally another girl like me!God she is retty-She though

Blair bend little and bite Alex's neck

-Bl...-Alex fate

-You want to play dirty?Ok-She walked out of the school.

Since few days Blair really start to enjoy being a vampire and start loving her new powers.

-Eternity, bite whoever you want, you can fly i love being a vampire-Blair though as running out of the when she was far enough she sat down on a bench

She started to think why Serena is mad at said that it's something Blair did when she moved.

Blair's POV

Think you have done when you moved?

Did i just moved to another school without telling her?I don't think i know is that i was trying to be popular here too.I don't see nothing wrong in this.

What is wrong with Gossip Girl?Did the whole school didn't had ...Gossip Girl is in Manhatan not in Waverly maybe i should tell everybody about Gossip Girl and find new wannabes.

Blair took out her phone and texted somebody.

You want to make a deal with me?I will make the whole school visit your site and you will help me to get back at ?

Soon she got a text.

Deal B. start 't think that i will everytime save your...xoxo

-That's what i 't wait until tomorrow.

On the next day Blair was in the school before everybody was sticking stickers on the lockers and the doors that says " .com".

At the lunch break like always Blair sat on stair 15 and Aelx and Serena on stair 13.

-Exuse me fashion shoots, but i have addition-Blair opened a big book with photos and information about the girls at her school.

-So?-Alex was always trying to act that she was wearing only sneakers, jeans and Blair she was very funny with her cool-but-not acting.

-You have to move so the girls that desirve to be here can come.

-Just find other stairs-Serena said

-Ok addition is is first?-Blair stand up.

A girl with straight brown hair that looked similar to in front of the stairs.

-Hello my name is Sabrina Rivera-the girl said

-Awww name sounds like the name of one of the most annoying girl in the me about yourself-Blair said this with her usual mean, but nice voice

-Well my mother owns fashion magazine.I love fashion...and i read all about you in Gossip Girl!-Sabrina started with normal voice but finished with squeeky voice and jumping-Oh and i have big collection of headbands!

-I think i just found my not-so-cool are In!Come sit with me-Blair pointed her stair-Just for your information i don't give this stair so easy.

-Thank you-Sabrina walked to the stair and sat down.

-Next!-Blair yelled.

-Hello i'm Gigi Holingsworth.I came for the addition.

-Ok tell me about yourself-Blair said-Something good about yourself.

-Well i...Well i just want to be in becouse of the Gossip Girl-Gigi ran away crying

-You made Gigi cry!Wow Blair you are the best-Sabrina couldn't believe she saw Gigi crying.

-She is such a loser-Bair laughed

Spotted:Me moving to Waverly B. and S. left there is nothing that is worthing in exuse me B. and might be new S. named Sabrina.

P.S. I will ask again who fault is Serena's pragnancy?

Everybody in the school got texts.

-Oh my gosh!-Sabrina looked at her phone.

-What?-Blair bend-WOW!-She faked surpice-See what is the last post

-I can't believe that Serena is pregnant-Sabrina said

-Hey Serena!-Blair pat Serena-Which month?

Serena turned around

-Octomber.

-No, month?-Sabrina bend

-Octomber like everybody else.

are asking about this-Blair took Sabrina's phone and showed it to Serena.

-Who posted this?-Serena asked quite worried

Blair stand up.

-Oh my gosh!-Blair tried to yell as loud as she Blair wanted somebody to hear something without the person is talking to know she is yelling or loud talking-I can't believe you Serena van der Woodsen are pregnant!-Blair walked away leaving all eyes on Serena-Sabrina!

-Coming.


End file.
